Conduits, such as flexible conduits, are used in a wide range of applications. Fittings, such as liquid-tight fittings, are designed to protect conduits from various types of environments, such as wet or corrosive environments. For example, liquid-tight fittings may be used in wastewater treatment applications, saltwater applications, petrochemical refining applications, and food processing applications.